Por las letras de su nombre
by ShirleyQueen
Summary: Serie de One - Shots inspirados en la película de Shazam! (2019) Un OneShot por cada letra que conforma el nombre de "Shazam" y por cada habilidad de un dios qué la conforma. Esta cosa es hecha más que nada porque maldita sea adoro a Freddy es un bebé. Y encima, adora a Billy además de que ese par discuten como una pareja casada a mí nadie me lo niega (?
1. La sabiduría de Salomón

_El rey Salomón: Salomon no pertenece a la mitología. El es parte de la Biblia, y fue un rey, hijo del rey David, y por tanto heredero de sus tierras.__Cuando__ Billy se convierte en Shazam adquiere su intelecto; especialmente el conocimiento que tenía acerca de los dioses, su conocimiento en general (estrategia, lógica, agilidad mental, etc) y su conocimiento en lenguas mixtas, además de su saber acerca de la vida y las relaciones en pareja. _

Desde que Billy se había transformado en un héroe las cosas se tornaron un tanto... Diferentes.

Es decir, Billy ahora no roba, no huye de su hogar de acogida cada vez que puede, no miente (o al menos intenta no hacerlo) y tampoco se la pasa buscando a alguien que nunca lo buscó a él.

Billy ahora tiene un hogar, una familia, 5 hermanos con personalidades completamente diferentes, dos padres que lo cuidan y una cama caliente donde llegar cada noche.

Además de que, ahora Billy tenía un amigo... Un mejor amigo.

¿Hacía cuanto no tenía uno de esos?

O una mejor pregunta, ¿Tuvo un amigo alguna vez?

Esta seguro que la respuesta a esa pregunta es un no.

Pero ahora tiene a Freddy que es lo más cercano y parecido a un hermano que pudiera tener o pedir.

Freddy es tierno, es noble, gracioso, amable y de verdad que no se merece estar atado a esa muleta. Y a Billy le agrada mucho, realmente podría decir que lo quiere, pero no es capaz de expresarlo de ninguna manera.

Sin embargo, bien se dice que las acciones habln más que las palabras. Y Billy tiene la oportunidad perfecta de demostrarle a Freddy cuanto lo quiere un día antes de un examen de inglés.

Porque si bien Freddy puede ser la persona más inteligente, experta y dedicada a los superhéroes que puede conocer, conociendo cada detalle mínimo acerca de cada superhéroe, habilidad y destreza que pueda existir. Para las materias escolares como lo son matemática y lengua no es tan bueno...

No es como si Billy fuera el estudiante perfecto, como Mary, pero sus notas no eran tan malas desde que estaba en la familia Vasquez.

Es domingo y casi es de madrugada cuando Freddy todavía no ha apagado la luz de su lámpara de lectura. Está sentado en su escritorio leyendo una y otra vez en silencio, murmurrando algunas cosas y soltando pequeños suspiros de frustración de vez en cuando.

Evidentemente, Billy no puede dormir por la luz y por el ruido que hace, más sin embargo lo intenta, al menos hasta que escucha que Freddy deja caer su cabeza sobre el libro abierto con un ruido sordo.

— ¿Pasa algo Freeman?

Billy pregunta con intención de ayudar y aún si Freddy le respondiera que no, el ya estaba con los pies en el suelo y caminando en su dirección.

Coloca una silla al lado del otro y se queda mirando el libro, tratando de concretarse en la lección.

— Pasa que no entiendo el inglés, he intentado comprender la estructura y la gramática que se usa en esta lección, pero simplemente no puedo, los verbos auxiliares me revuelven el cerebro.

— Aquí, no puede ser tan difícil.

30 minutos después, Billy se da cuenta de que no entiende nada tan bien como creía, porque no es capaz de explicárselo a su amigo de una manera comprensible.

— Eso es todo, los dos vamos a reprobar inglés, prepárate para las clases de verano Billy.

El tono de cansancio y frustración que usa Freddy le transmite los mismos sentimientos a Billy, quién todavía no sabe que hacer para ayudarlo y ayudarse a sí mismo.

Entonces, se le ocurre una idea.

Se supone que la primera letra de su... Nombre de héroe es por "Salomón" un rey que era muy sabio, eso según Freddy. Entonces, si al transformarse adquiría las habilidades de los dioses, ¿Adquirirá también el saber del rey? Tal vez era la idea más estúpida que se le había podido ocurrir, pero valía la pena intentarlo.

— Espérame aquí, no tardó, intenta no quedarte dormido.

Billy no le da tiempo a Freddy de contestar, ante de que vaya corriendo al baño y pronuncie "¡Shazam!" regresando a su habitación en su forma de héroe.

Freddy lo observa con el rostro ladeado.

— ¿Para que queremos a Shazam en una situación como está? No estamos en peligro de muerte.

— Se supone que soy más inteligente y ágil mentalmente cuando soy un héroe, así que, podría ayudar...

El chico frente a él solo se le queda mirando con una expresión de extrañeza, pero en lugar de despreciarlo o ignorar su ayuda, se ríe y acepta la tontería de su mejor amigo.

— De acuerdo. Veamos si el conocimiento de Salomón de verdad es una de tus habilidades, consideremoslo también una de tus pruebas.

Billy también se ríe y los dos se ponen a estudiar juntos hasta que se quedan dormidos sobre sus sillas. Billy todavía en la forma de Shazam.

A la mañana siguiente, la alarma suena demasiado pronto. Cansado Billy se transforma con un "Shazam" bajo y apagado, ambos están tan abatidos que no escuchan del todo el sonido del rayo atravesar la ventana.

Se dan una ducha pero todavía se sienten cansados, asi que mientras se visten están pensando seriamente en saltarse su primera clase y quedarse a dormir una hora más en casa.

Aunque obviamente no lo hacen, los dos bajan a desayunar, se ponen las mochilas sobre los hombros y se suben al autobús cansados, todavía apoyando la cabeza el uno en el otro para descansar aunque sea un rato más.

Freddy es el primero en tener el exámen, así que se despide de sus hermanos y después de que Billy le susurra un "suerte" por lo bajo, se retira.

En el receso ninguno de los dos habla acerca de la prueba y unas pocas horas más tarde, Billy está presentando el mismo exámen.

Cuando llegan a casa se tumban cada uno en su parte de la litera y se duermen por unas horas, antes de hacer su tarea.

Dos días pasan después de eso, a ambos les entregan los resultados del examen después del almuerzo, así que solo pueden decirse "suerte" mutuamente antes de retirarse cada uno a su clase.

A la salida, Freddy busca con entusiasmo a Billy, sin embargo, cuando se lo encuentra charlando con un par de chicas que parecen reírse de lo que sea que esté diciendo, prefiere esperar con el resto de sus hermanos.

Billy llega pocos minutos después y antes de que pueda hacer cualquier comentario, el resto de los hermanos Vasquez llega y suben todos juntos al autobús.

Al llegar a casa sube junto a Freddy a su habitación y ninguno de los dos tiene que decir algo, porque automáticamente le extienden el examen al contrario y este lo toma para revisarlo.

Se quedan callados un par de minutos y es Billy el primero en sonreír.

— Hombre Freeman. ¡Tienes un 87!

— No me aduldes demasiado. ¡Tu tienes un 93! ¿Hiciste el examen en tu forma de Shazam?

— No creo que dejarán a Ciclón Rojo presentar un examen en mi nombre.

— Aún así, gracias Billy, estoy seguro de que sin ti no habría pasado ese examen.

La manera en la que Freddy dice eso deja helado a Billy. Tiene una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro y sus ojos están brillando de la misma manera en la que lo hacen cuando lee un cómic nuevo o observa alguna de las hazañas de Shazam pero esta vez está observando directamente a Billy con ilusión y cariño, agradeciéndole de verdad.

Billy siente que su corazón está por salirse de su pecho, así que tiene que mirar a otra parte para estar tranquilo.

¿Desde cuándo Freddy es tan lindo?

**Letra 1 de 6...**

**Esperemos que esto avance tan rápido como lo planeo. **

**Bye bye~ **


	2. La fuerza de Hércules

_Hércules: Semi-Dios de la mitología griega, era hijo del dios Zeus y la mortal Alcmena. Hera fue la encargada de hacer que naciera meses después de su hermano Euristeo, lo que le hizo perder el trono; así también, fue ella la encargada de hacer que enloqueciera y asesinara a sus hijos; esto causa su arrepentimiento y su ida al oráculo, donde su hermano le entrega el deber de hacer 12 trabajos supuestamente imposibles. Cuando Billy se transforma en Shazam, adquiere la fuerza que le permitió a Hércules cumplir con sus tareas. _

A quien se le haya ocurrido inventar los frascos, debió pensar en una mejor manera de cerrarlos.

Es decir, la forma en la que está puesta la tapa de un frasco permite que su interior se mantenga intacto y fresco por mucho más tiempo, pero es un clavario para cualquier ser humano común tener que abrirlo solo con las manos.

Justo ahora, Freddy está seguro de que lleva una media hora intentando abrir el frasco de cerezas que hace eternos minutos estaba en la alacena.

Lo ha intentado de todas las maneras, pero aún dando los típicos golpesitos contra la mesa, la tapa parece estar adherida al vidrio, negándose a ser separada del mismo.

Se queda con la barbilla pegada a la mesa, intentando pensar en una manera de abrir el frasco sin tener que romperlo, está empezando a hartarse de intentar.

Para su suerte (o no) Billy baja las escaleras con rapidez y aunque esta dispuesto a ir por algo de comer se detiene al ver a su amigo mirando con odio un frasco de cerezas.

Una sonrisa divertida se curva en su rostro al ver la escena.

— ¿Qué sucede Freeman? ¿Ese frasco dijo algo cruel sobre Superman?

— Si ese fuera el caso, creeme que lo hubiera roto hace ya un rato. — Freddy le contesta con una sonrisa igual de divertida antes de quedarse mirando de nuevo al envase de vidrio. — No es eso, es solo que no puedo abrirlo.

Billy arquea una ceja — A todo esto, ¿Pasa que necesitas cerezas?

— Planeaba hacer malteadas para mí y para Darla. Ya sabes, malteada, crema batida, cereza en la punta y chispitas de colores para ella.

Billy se quiere reír. No sabe exactamente porque, pero sus dos opciones son que una: le hace gracia que Freddy no pueda abrir un frasco, y dos: el hecho de que le está dando ternura como se ve en ese instante.

— Si logro abrir el frasco. ¿Me harás una malteada?

— Probablemente te hubiera hecho una a ti y al resto una vez que se enteraran que Darla tenía una. Así que sí, si puedes abrirlo haré primero la tuya.

Y bajo esa promesa, Billy toma el frasco entre sus manos y se dispone a abrirlo.

Pasan 5 minutos.

Y 10

Y 15

Y otros 30

El frasco sigue tan cerrado como lo estaba antes y ahora es Billy quién lo está mirando con desprecio, cuestionandose como no es capaz de abrir un tonto frasco de cerezas.

Freddy está al lado suyo, de vuelta a la posición que tenía antes mientras los dos tratan de pensar en alguna forma de abrirlo.

De pronto, Freddy levanta la barbilla de la mesa y mira a Billy con entusiasmo.

— ¡Lo tengo!

Billy realmente no dice nada, pero su mirada es suficiente para que Freddy entienda que desea saber de qué se trata.

— ¿Y si usamos a Shazam? Dijo, él tiene super fuerza y eso, dudo que no sea capaz de abrir un frasco.

Billy lo mira con una ceja levantada. Con una sonrisa en el rostro pero incapaz de creer que Freddy le pidiera algo como eso.

— No lo sé, Víctor y Rosa están en casa, si me ven harán demasiadas preguntas.

— ¡Solo será un segundo! Entrada y salida lo prometo.

Billy no sabe porque, pero por la manera en la que Freddy lo mira no puede decirle que no.

Así que, sale con prisa de la casa y tras algunos segundos, regresa en su forma de Shazam para abrir el frasco.

Freddy lo espera en la cocina, colocado en un lugar donde sabe que no podrán verlos fácilmente, a menos que alguien pase por el marco de la puerta.

Billy toma el frasco de sus manos y pone una mano en la tapa, tratando de razonar por un segundo cuánta fuerza debe aplicar para abrir el contenedor sin romperlo.

Justo cuando creyó que ya lo tenía, ambos chicos escuchan la voz de Rosa bajar por las escaleras.

— ¡Freddy! ¡Billy! ¿Donde están?

A los dos casi les da un ataque de pánico.

Con un "¡Shazam!" repentino, Billy volvió a la normalidad y para su suerte, el rayo había entrado por la ventana abierta, de lo contrario tendrían otro apagón y una explicación que dar.

Sin embargo, para lo que no tuvieron tanta suerte fue con el frasco, que al no ser sostenido por nadie impacto con fuerza en el piso, mandando a volar pequeños cristales que se incrustaron en la piel de los dos chicos, así mismo virtiendo el contenido dulce por todo el piso y encima de ellos.

Los dos habían logrado cubrir sus caras, así que por fortuna no tenían ningún cristal incrustado allí. Sin embargo las demás astillas eran pequeñas y estaban por todas partes, Rosa casi suelta un grito cuando los vio.

— ¡Por dios! ¡¿Qué sucedió aquí?!

— Tratabamos de abrir un frasco, se me resbaló de las manos. Lo siento.

Billy le mira con vergüenza mientras se limpia un poco de almíbar de cereza que hay su mejilla, no sabe cómo ha llegado allí.

— Cariño no tienes que disculparte por eso, vengan acá ustedes dos, con mucho cuidado, no quiero que se les claven más astillas.

Billy puede hacerlo solo, pero no se mueve de su lugar porque le preocupa Freddy, quién está mirando al suelo para calcular dónde poner la muleta.

Billy va a su lado y pasa uno de los brazos del chico por sus hombros, sosteniendolo por la cintura también. Freddy lo mira con incredulidad por un segundo, preguntándose qué es lo que trata de hacer.

— Camina conmigo.

Le dice, antes de que Freddy desvíe la mirada hacia el suelo y entre los dos esquiven los cristales al mismo tiempo que se aseguran que la muleta no resbale por el dulce en el piso.

Rosa no dice nada y solo los mira con ternura y preocupación en su recorrido, deseando que ninguno de los dos se resbale y se lastime de más.

No les toma demasiado tiempo llegar a la puerta porque la mancha no es muy grande y una vez que están en suelo seguro, se separan el uno del otro, sintiéndose extraños por unos cuantos segundos antes de volver a la normalidad y caminar hacia el comedor.

Su madre adoptiva corre hacia ellos con rapidez, primero revisandoles la cara para asegurarse de que no tienen ningún corte allí.

— ¿Desde que altura tiraron el frasco? Tienen vidrios en todo el brazo, Freddy tu cabello, está lleno de almíbar...

Ninguno de los dos chicos se había dado cuenta, ni siquiera cuando caminaron juntos para esquivar los vidrios, pero si, el cabello rizado de Freddy estaba prácticamente liso por el almíbar en él.

— Quédense ustedes dos aquí, iré por algo para quitarles los cristales.

Cuando Rosa se retiró, Freddy miró con vergüenza a Billy.

— Lo siento

Billy arqueo una ceja, sin entender que trataba de decir.

— Ya sabes, por decirte que trajeras a Shazam sabiendo que alguien podía vernos, ahora estás herido y cubierto de almíbar.

Freddy seguía sin mirar a Billy, sus ojos clavados en el piso como si estuviera evitando ser regañado por un error.

Eso hizo que Billy sonriera, camino con cuidado a la cocina para tomar la toalla de la estufa y ponerla sobre el cabello de Freddy al regresar al comedor, quién le miró con extrañeza mientras le limpiaban el cabello.

— Freeman, no tienes que disculparte conmigo, no es como si me hubieras lanzado una bomba en la cara. Esto pudo haber pasado incluso sin Shazam, no es culpa tuya. Además, que más puede pasarme por unos cuantos vidrios en los brazos, vamos a estar bien.

Freddy en realidad no responde, solo escucha con atención y se deja hacer por Billy, que limpia su cabello con avergonzado por lo que está haciéndose, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño que es cuidado por su hermano mayor y que no se atreve a cuestionarle.

Sin embargo, pronto deja de sentir el movimiento de la toalla y comienza a sentir un cosquilleo cerca de su oreja; alza la vista y se encuentra con Billy mirándolo fijamente, tiene la mirada pérdida en la base de su cabello, donde el almíbar no ha alcanzado a alisar los risos aún; está tocando uno de sus risos con lentitud, trazando una y otra vez la curva de su pelo y jugando con ella entre sus dedos.

— Eh... ¿Billy? ¿Qué haces?

Su voz parece hacer que Billy salga de un trance en el que no sabía que estaba, sacudiendo su cabeza para volver a la realidad, sin embargo, todavía no aparta la mano de donde estaba.

—Lo siento, es solo que... ¿Desde cuándo tu cabello es tan suave?

Freddy puede sentir sus mejillas ponerse ligeramente rosadas con ese comentario, su mirada perdiéndose en cualquier punto de la pared.

— Quizás es el almíbar...

Billy sabe que no es así, está tocando una sección del cabello de Freddy donde la sustancia viscosa todavía no ha llegado a manchar la perfección de ese rizo, la suavidad del cabello es natural y el no entiende como es posible.

No es que Freddy tuviera la peor higiene del mundo, pero tampoco era la mejor, así que no está seguro de donde proviene esa textura en su cabello, que solo sabe comparar con la seda misma.

Se pierde un poco en la sensación y antes de que se de cuenta, Rosa ha regresado y tiene que fingir que está limpiando en cabello de Freddy otra vez.

— AAwww Billy eres realmente amable por limpiar el cabello de Freddy. Vengan acá, tengo que quitarles esos vidrios.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve por un segundo, avergonzados por sus acciones, pero se dan cuenta a tiempo y se sientan a cada lado de la mujer, evitando mirarse mutuamente mientras sienten arder sus mejillas.

**Letra 2 de 6**

**Bueno, hasta ahora a mi misma me está gustando(? Espero que a ustedes igual **

**Bye bye~ **


	3. El soporte de Atlas

_Atlas: Atlas es en realidad un titán, una categoría (supuestamente) más alta que la de un dios. Es hijo de Japeto y Clímene, hermano de Prometeo y gobernante de Arcadia, donde estaban las manzanas doradas que debía robar Hércules. Cuando se consumó la guerra entre Dioses y Titanes, al ganar los primeros Zeus se encargó de castigar a todos los Titanes, incluído Atlas; su castigo consistía en "mantener la tierra y el cielo separados" sosteniendo el cielo sobre espalda. Un día Perseo, después de enfrentarse a Medusa, acude a el pidiendo pasar la noche y cuando se niega, él usa la cabeza del mounstro y convierte a Atlas en piedra, construyendo lo que hoy conocemos como "La cordillera de Atlas" aquellas montañas que tocan el cielo. Cuando Billy se transforma en Shazam, adquiere la resistencia y el soporte que le permite a Atlas sostener el peso del cielo, lo que, obviamente, le da su inmunidad a las armas comunes, así como la capacidad de sostener objetos pesados sin cansarse si quiera._

Cuando Billy carga a Freddy en su forma de Shazam, se da cuenta de que es muy ligero.

Es decir, no es como si cualquier persona no fuera ligera teniendo la resistencia de un dios, pero Freddy es todavía más ligero que lo normal, tal vez demasiado.

Billy se dió cuenta de eso desde la primera vez que lo cargo, cuando estaban huyendo de Sivana y le ayudo a ponerse hasta el frente; aún si fue por pocos segundos, Billy tuvo la oportunidad de reconocer su peso antes de volver a la acción.

Y claro que no es la única vez que ha cargado a Freddy.

Lo ha hecho otras veces, por ejemplo, cuando se les hace tarde para ir a la escuela y deciden usar a Shazam para llegar en pocos segundos, o cuando necesitan salir de alguna situación terrible tan rápido como les sea posible.

Todas esas veces, Billy ha tenido la oportunidad de cargar a Freddy y darse cuenta de lo ligero que se siente en sus brazos.

El peso de Freddy no es normal, porque Billy ha tenido la oportunidad de cargar a otras personas de su edad y estatura en su forma de Shazam y él sabe que Freddy debería sentirse más pesado de lo que lo hace.

No sabe muy bien como es capaz de hacer esa comparación cuando cualquier persona se siente extremadamente ligera en sus brazos, pero él lo sabe. Sabe que Freddy es más delgado de lo que debería, o al menos, lo teoriza, porque nunca ha tenido la oportunidad de ver su peso real.

Sin embargo, la oportunidad de comprobar su teoría se da un día cualquiera de la semana, cuando la escuela decide hacer mediciones obligatorias a todos los alumnos para comprobar su salud.

Es antes que cualquiera de sus clases, reúnen a todo el alumnado en el gimnasio y los dividen por clases, todos haciendo una fila para ser evaluados.

Y a pesar de que hay un mar de gente que no para de hablar con tal de perder el tiempo, y de qué Billy se siente sofocado entre tantas personas, es capaz de divisar la clase de Freddy entre todas las demás.

Lo ve haciendo una fila en aburrimiento, apoyado contra su muleta y cerrando los ojos con una expresión de cansancio, notablemente harto de perder su tiempo en hacer una fila.

Billy se extraña de que la gente no decida que es él quien tiene que pasar primero, por la muleta, pero luego se da cuenta de que eso probablemente hubiera hecho que Freddy se sintiera peor, así que elimina el pensamiento rápidamente.

Entonces, aunque él está prácticamente a la mitad de la fila y si se va significa que tendría que volver a hacerla completa, decide salirse de ella con sutileza, asegurándose de que nadie le viera irse a la fila de otra clase.

Porque, ser un chico bueno no significa que no puedas romper las reglas de vez en cuando para hacer cosas buenas, ¿No? Billy decide que esta es una muy buena razón para desobedecer lo que le dicen las autoridades de la escuela.

Entonces, se esconde entre un grupo de alumnos que está lo suficiente cerca de la clase de Freddy para esperar que este pase a la revisión. Cuando lo hace, Billy puede sentir su aliento en la base de su garganta, tiene que tragar con pesadez para deshacerse de sus ansias de decir algo.

Freddy mide 1 metro con 62, por lo que su peso debería estar alrededor de los 64 kilos (Billy lo sabe porque desde que sintió el peso de Freddy buscó una relación en internet*) entonces, espera con ansias saber su peso...

¡¿58?!

Billy no puede evitar hacer una expresión de sorpresa y preocupación, es decir, si Freddy pesa 58 kilos está... 6 kilos por debajo de lo que se consideraría normal.

Es decir, puede que no se escuchará como algo tan alarmante, pero para Billy lo era. Según lo que había investigado, para estar saludable en relación al peso ideal, puedes estar 3 kilos por debajo o por encima de lo que "deberías" pesar*.

Tampoco es que podamos catalogar a Freddy como alguien en desnutrición (que tampoco sería el caso, porque podría pesar de más y estar desnutrido*) pero el peso ligero si es algo que debería preocuparle lo suficiente como para hacer algo.

Cuando Freddy escucha que es catalogado con la palabra "débil" agacha la cabeza y hace todo lo posible para bajarse la camiseta lo más que puede, como si tratara de esconder algo.

Para su desgracia, todavía le falta ser medido de la cintura, así que le obligan a levantar la ropa y los brazos, mientras le pasan una cinta métrica por la cintura.

La medida igualmente está unos cuantos centímetros por debajo de lo que debería, lo que alarma todavía más a Billy.

Es decir, su teoría acaba de ser confirmada. Freddy estaba muy delgado.

Sin embargo, a Billy no le da el tiempo suficiente como para pensar en que debería hacer, porque el grupo detrás del que se escondía es dispersado por un profesor y él tiene que volver con rapidez al final de la fila de su clase.

Para su desgracia, pierde de vista a Freddy una vez que regresa a su lugar, así que se queda solo a esperar su turno, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

Es decir, Freddy era su hermano y su mejor amigo, era normal que se preocupara por su salud ¿No? Era normal que quisiera hacer algo a toda costa para asegurarse de que subiera unos cuantos kilos.

Era normal que el resto del tiempo que estuvo haciendo fila lo dedicara a trazar un plan sobre cómo hacer que Freddy subiera de peso. Al menos, lo era para él, así que decide aprovechar el tiempo.

Luego de algunos minutos pensando, por fin tiene una idea de lo que va a hacer. Pero aunque sabe exactamente qué hacer, no está muy claro el como lo hará.

En menos de lo que se dió cuenta, ya estaba hasta el frente de la fila y le tocaba ser medido. Él estaba normal.

Midiendo 1 metro con 66 y pesando 67 kilos (el "ideal" era 68, pero un kilo de menos no es nada) podía ser catalogado como "común" e irse a su clase tan pronto como terminaran de medirle su cintura, que igualmente estaba dentro del parámetro.

Billy quiere encontrar a Freddy tan pronto como pueda, pero estar en clases diferentes y en horarios diferentes se lo impide. Por lo que tiene que esperar hasta la salida para volver a verlo.

No sabe porque, pero no es del todo una sorpresa que cuando le ve, este más callado y cabizbajo que de costumbre, el resto de sus hermanos lo nota pero deciden no decir nada, todos menos Darla, quién se acerca a Freddy e intenta animarlo, aún si solo logra algunas sonrisas vacías.

Cuando llegan a casa el almuerzo ya está servido, así que Billy todavía no puede llevar a cabo esa parte de su plan. Comen como de costumbre, todos en una mesa rebosante de alegría mientras charlan sobre sus días, los hijos de los Vázquez quejándose de lo tedioso que había sido esperar su turno para la revisión.

El almuerzo termina rápido, y es Billy quién se ofrece a lavar los platos junto a Rosa esta vez, así que se dispone a recogerlos una vez que todo el mundo se levanta y se va a su habitación; su preocupación crece al darse cuenta de que el plato de Freddy tiene sobras, como de costumbre.

Sin embargo, cuando está en la cocina es consciente de que pedir el favor es mucho más difícil de lo que imagino, por lo que se queda muy callado mientras enjuaga los platos que la mujer a su lado le va pasando con alegría.

En un punto se arma de valor y decide hacerlo, después de todo, tiene que.

— Ro... Mamá... — Billy ha estado intentando decirle "Mamá" a Rosa los últimos meses, y aunque todavía le cuesta un poco quitar esa imagen que tiene de una madre en su cabeza, hace todo lo posible por no confundirse y llamarla por su nombre mientras Rosa hace lo posible para no gritar como la primera vez. — ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

— Claro Billy, ¿Qué sucede?

Entonces, Billy le explica lo que vio en la medición, obviamente saltándose las partes de como siente su peso con Shazam y la de desobedecer el orden de las filas.

— Necesito que Freedy suba de peso, así que... No sé, estaba pensando en que... ¿Podrías hacer su porción un poco más grande? Servirle más que al resto.

Rosa tiene que contener la lágrimas, le conmueve el hecho de que Billy se preocupe por el bienestar de uno de sus hermanos, sobre todo de aquel con el que pasa más tiempo. Además del uso de la palabra "Necesito" algo un poco raro, pero adorable en cierto sentido.

— Puedes contar conmigo Billy, pero no te sientas mal si Freddy deja algo en el plato o si se da cuenta de lo que haces y decide pararte. Por más que sea por su bien, no podemos obligar a nadie a hacer las cosas, trata de ser discreto y ofrecer tu ayuda con calma, ¿De acuerdo?

Billy asiente, él estaba conciente de eso mucho antes de pedir el favor. Sabe que no puede decirle a Freddy que quiere ayudarlo a subir de peso, porque sabe que este se negará y también sabe que no puede simplemente darle de comer cantidades exageradas porque se dará cuenta; sabe que tiene que ser discreto e ir lento, al menos lo suficiente para que Freddy no se de cuenta de lo que hace.

Entonces, intenta mantener una actitud normal y no hablar para nada de las mediciones una vez que sube a su habitación y a su parte de la litera.

El día transcurre como de costumbre, Freddy y él deciden jugar algo una vez que terminan de hacer cada uno sus tareas, así llegan hasta la hora de la cena, donde para su deleite, Billy puede darse cuenta de que el plato de Freddy está un poco más lleno que el de los demás y pese a que vuelve a dejar sobras, Billy está seguro de que lo vio comer un poco más que lo que normalmente come.

El resto de la semana transcurre así, las porciones de Freddy son más grandes y cada día Billy está seguro de verlo comer un tanto más que la vez anterior y eso le hace feliz, poco a poco, pero está seguro de que puede hacer que Freddy suba al menos esos tres kilos que lo tendrían en un parámetro común.

En sus horas de almuerzo, Billy se asegura de que Freddy hablé tanto o más que lo normal, intenta responderle y distraerlo lo suficiente como para poner algo de su comida en su bandeja y asegurarse de que se la termine sin darse cuenta, distrayendolo con las típicas pláticas de superhéroes o sobre algún tema escolar que ninguno de los dos entiende. A veces incluso llevará un cómic que encuentra en la biblioteca o alguno que vio por internet, con tal de distraer al otro al punto de colar media ración de papas en su bandeja.

El resto de la familia Vasquez hace lo mismo una vez que se enteran del plan; le hablan a Freddy, lo distraen preguntándole acerca del último cómic que leyó, acerca de la escuela, en realidad de cualquier cosa que se les pueda ocurrir. Eugene le habla sobre el último videojuego de superhéroes que ha salido, Darla le hace preguntas sobre qué color combina más con otro para diseñar un traje, Mary le pregunta sobre las lecciones de la escuela y hasta Pedro hace comentarios acerca de todo.

Y por si todo ese arsenal no fuera suficiente para hacer que se acabara su plato, Víctor estaba encargado de regañarlo por dejar sobras bajo el lema "La comida es una bendición y no hay que desperdiciarla" y de hacer que se lo acabará completo antes de levantarse de la mesa.

El plan funciona por varios meses, y el día de saber los resultados llega más pronto de lo esperado.

La escuela anuncia un día al azar que deben hacer una segunda revisión de peso y pese a las quejas de todo el alumnado, vuelven a reunirse en el gimnasio para hacer filas.

Esta vez, Billy se asegura de ser uno de los primeros en ser revisado, para tener tiempo de revisar el resultado de Freddy en la báscula. El sigue igual que siempre, así que una vez terminan de medir su cintura, corre tan rápido como puede para encontrar un lugar donde esconderse y observar al otro.

Freddy no está tan atrás en la fila como la vez anterior, por lo que está vez no tiene que esperar demasiado, sin embargo para Billy sigue siendo un martirio, está tan ansioso que desea no tener que esperar ni un segundo para saber el resultado.

Su corazón está prácticamente en su garganta cuando suben al chico a la báscula, apoyando la muleta fuera de está para que no interfiera en el peso.

Y...

¡60!

A Billy se le iluminan los ojos y una sonrisa crece en su rostro. Puede que todavía estuviera un kilo por debajo y todavía tuvieran que catalogarlo como "débil" pero había sido un gran progreso hacer que subiera dos kilos en poco tiempo, si su plan seguía como hasta ese momento, podría hacer que subiera otros dos y llevarlo hasta un peso común.

Incluso su cintura creció unos cuantos centímetros, haciéndose más ancha que antes, por lo que Freddy puede tener una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

Una vez que terminan de medirlo, Billy hace una aparición "de la nada" y le acompaña hasta su próxima clase, los dos charlando de lo que sea que pasara por sus mentes.

El resto del día Billy tiene una sonrisa "inexplicable" en el rostro además de un buen humor y una amabilidad que eran poco comunes, por lo que el resto de la familia no se sorprende de escuchar de su boca emocionada que Freddy subió dos kilos de peso, y que el plan estaba funcionando.

El hecho es confirmado cuando, unos dos días después, Billy y Freddy se despiertan tarde y se pierden el autobús, por lo que se esconden en cualquier callejón para "llamar" a Shazam.

Cuando Freddy se sube (con cuidado obviamente) a los brazos de Billy, este no puede evitar que una rápida sonrisa se escape de sus labios antes de empezar a correr.

Se siente más pesado.

_**Pequeño extra**_

Ese mismo fin de semana, la familia Vázquez está sentada en el comedor preparándose para almorzar cuando Rosa llama a Billy a la cocina, después de servir todos los platos.

El resto los espera para comer y mientras charlan en voz baja, Darla de repente mira con ilusión el plato de Freddy.

— Un segundo, ¡¿Porqué Freddy tiene tres salchichas en forma de pulpo?! ¡No es justo!

El resto de la familia se queda callada por varios segundos, todos procesando lo que acaba de decir la niña. Cuando se dan cuenta, está se está encogiendo en su asiento al darse cuenta de su error mientras es arrazada por una serie de miradas severas y molestas.

Freddy solo se ríe con alegría, lo que provoca que las miradas cambien de inmediato para mirarlo a él con incredulidad y duda en la mirada.

Se detiene luego de algunos segundos y solo suspira, manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

Mary es la primera en decir algo, técnicamente.

— Eh... ¿Freddy?

Este solo se voltea a verla con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

— ¿Qué? ¿Enserio creyeron que no me había dado cuenta? No pueden llenar el plato de alguien sin que este alguien se de cuenta. Sé que han estado haciendo que coma de más.

Solo sonríe y los demás no dicen nada, esperando y analizando lo que acababa de decir.

Eugene es el siguiente en preguntar.

— Espera, si todo este tiempo ya sabías que te servían de más, ¿Por qué no dijiste nada?

Freddy solo puede sonreír, mirando en la dirección de Billy que igualmente tiene una sonrisa en el rostro mientras habla con Rosa.

Cierra los ojos un segundo y contesta.

— Me gusta verlo feliz.

Para su suerte, y la de sus mejillas rosas, los demás integrantes de la mesa no pueden decir nada, porque Billy ya ha vuelto a la mesa y tienen que empezar a comer.

Fue un golpe de suerte, porque Freddy estuvo a punto de decir, "Me gusta que me cuide"

**Letra 3 de 6.**

**¡Por dios! ¿Desde cuándo los capítulos son tan largos? Jajaja lo siento, me encantaba está idea y fue inevitable para mí extenderme tanto. **

**¡Gracias a todos los que están dando apoyo! Es poco pero es un trabajo honesto(? Jajaja.**

**Nos vemos en la proxima letra, que espero sea más corta que está. **

**Bye bye~ **

***Por cierto, todos esos datos no son sacados de internet, tengo la fortuna de que mi hermana estudio nutrición, así que todo lo dicho aquí proviene de su amplio conocimiento universitario (? **

****Otra cosa, cuando Billy dice "débil" o "común" se refiere a las categorías de peso en relación edad-sexo-estatura.**

**Según mi hermana hay tres categorías: **

**Peso débil. Que es estar por debajo de lo normal (4 o más kilos debajo de un peso ideal) **

**Peso común. Que es estar en o cerca del peso ideal (no puedes pasarte de 3 kilos por debajo o 3 kilos por encima) **

**Y Peso excesivo. Que es estar por encima de lo normal. (4 o más kilos por encima de un peso ideal) **

**Así que nop, no tiene nada que ver con fuerza. **


End file.
